The BitterSweet Dilemma of my Broken Heart  1
by PwinzezaMia
Summary: Emalia Ryza Sol Cruz and Daniel Ryan Conferido are best friends. They basically grew up together. Ryza was Ryan's number fan, sometimes her only fan. She believed and loved Ryan more than anyone. But the dilemma is... Does he love her back?
1. Chapter 1

_He was holding my hands. I could feel his breath. I could feel the warmth of his skin touching my skin. He was inches close to me. I could feel my cheeks burn. He kissed me in the cheeks and whispered in my ear..._

_"Ryza... I kept my feelings for you for so long now..."_

_"Ryan-" he stopped me, putting his fingers in my lips._

_"Shhhhsss... Stop talking. Just hear me out." then he leaned closer to me and looked at me in my eyes. God, I got lost in his brown eyes._

_"You've been my best friend ever since... You know how much I care for you and Ryza I love you more than friends. Will you be mine?"_

_"Yes!" and then I felt his lips touch mine and then-_

"EMELIA RYZA GET UP!" huh? What the... "Get up! Or else I'll tickle you!" I felt someone jumping up and down in my bed. "GET UP!" i opened my eyes a little and saw Ryan's smiling face. God his smile is so cute!

"huh...? Ryan?"

"Yes its me! Get up before I tickle you!"

"Ohw-miiii-gosh! Ryan! Stop it! Stop tickling me!" I rolled around in my bed. I swear I felt my blood rise making me blush really hard.

"I won't! Not until you get up!" he said still tickling me.

"Fine! You win!" I said in defeat then rubbed my eyes and got up.

"Yes!"

I let out a small laugh then looked at the clock...

"WHAT THE HELL! Ryan it's only 6:00 in the morning! How did you get in my apartment anyway?"

"Hello... you gave me your spare key, remember?"

"Ohw... I did?" I said sheepishly while throwing my head back to the pillow.

"Yes you did! Now get up and change sleepy head."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes you have to. Don't you know what day today is?"

"Yes i know. Today is the day when Ryan Conferido goes to the living room and do whatever he wants to do while waiting for me to wake up around... 10:00!" I said while my eyes closed.

"Nope! today is Best Friends Day Out Day!" I opened my eyes with a confused look.

"Best friends Day Out Day? Since when did the universe declared that occasion?"

"Since the universe realized how bored and how Mr. Ryan Conferido misses his best friend! So get up before the universe realizes a need to tickle you!"

"Fine! okay! Ryan stop! I'm waking up now! Stop tickling!" I got up immediately and stuck my tongue out.

"Hahahahaha... Take a shower and change... You smell bad!" Then he got out of the bed and I just pouted my mouth and he just laughed. "Wear something comfy... I'll be in the living room." I watched him walk out of my room.

I sat down in my bed for awhile and smiled. Best Friends Day out Day? Sometimes Ryan can be so stupid, but I love his craziness. I couldn't help but recall my dream earlier. It really felt real this time. Uhg! Ryza! It always feels real to you every time you dream about Ryan! Wake up... That was just a dream I said forcing out a smile. But it fades. Just a dream Ryza. Ryan is your best friend Ryza nothing more nothing less. Be contented.

So I finally stood up and took a short bath then went through my closet. I picked up my Electric blue leggings and wore short denim shorts over it. i searched for a decent top then found this loose pink hoodie. I went to the bathroom to bun my hair. I don't really like putting on make-up. So I just grabbed my phone then placed some money on my pocket. I also hate bringing bags, i prefer to put my things in my pocket.  
I went to the living room and saw Ryan sitting on the couch watching TV while eating pancakes and drinking coffee.

"Finally she's done. I ordered some food... I know you don't like coffee so I just bought you some juice."

"Is it with ice?"

"Yes." then he smiled at me and gave me a look saying 'Seriously?'

"What? Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?"

"Seriously Ryza, were going out to have fun not dance ballet." He continued staring at me. I touched my hair and forced a smile out. "Come here. Sit." I went to sit beside him in the couch. "Turn around." I did what he said. He took off my bun and started messing up my hair.

"Ryan! Don't..." Then he stopped me.

"Trust me... you look wholesome. You should put down your hair sometimes. I love your curls." I started blushing again. i turned around to look at him and smile. I saw him smiled back and we were literally staring at each other. I can't help but get lost in his brown eye but then he woke me up to reality.

"Come on! Eat up you food..." Then he dragged me out of my house.


	2. Chapter 2

We were heading to the park since it was still too early to go to the mall.

"I told you, you should have waited for me to wake up around 10:00" I stuck out my tongue and he just laughed at me.

"You're such a sleep head!"

"At least I sleep late because I'm working not clubin' out and drinking!"

"Hey! I do not drink okay! I club... 'cuz it is a way of releasing good leukocytes" he said with a huge smile on his face.

I looked at him with a confused look.

"Since when did you get so scientific?"

"Since I started ransacking your boring books..." then he laughed "Honestly Ryza, you should start reading something more fun..."

"Hey! My books are fun!"

"Yeah right? Encyclopedia for the Health is fun? No wonder you don't have a boyfriend. You should consider dating."

I didn't reply to that. 'Yeah! I would if only you would ask me out... not as best friends ...'

He stopped the car and looked at me. "Are you just gonna sit there and get bored or are you going out and crash the play ground with me?"

"Crash the play ground eh?" then I laughed. "You are such a child Ryan!"

"Come on!" Then we both went out of the car laughing and started playing. We were sliding, swinging and running around like a couple of children.

We were playing Hide-and-seek. Then I was standing in the center of the park looking for him. Then I suddenly felt someone pick me up.

"RYAN! PUT ME DOWN!"

"God! You are so heavy!" He placed me down and crashed on the floor.

"am I that heavy?"

"Oh the Pain! The Pain in my shoulder! The Agony!" he rolled around the ground.

"Oh! Pish-Push! Shut up!" I kicked him in the side and walked going to the car.

"Hey Ryza! wait!" He caught up with me still laughing. I kinda got annoyed on how he teased me but a part of me kinda liked it.

"Sorry... Please forgive me." I ignored him but then he did his Puppy face that just made my knees melt.

"Fine! Apology accepted!" I said ignoring his eyes.

"YES! I knew you can't resist my charms. I still got my Cuteness Factor!" He said putting his hands on my shoulder leading me to his car. I hit him hard on his stomach.

"Don't flatter yourself so much Mr. Ryan Conferido. You know you look ugly when I'm beside you." he suddenly stopped walking. I turned around to see what happen and there he was standing there dumbfounded.

"What? Are you just gonna stand there?"

Then he finally moved his head. "Hey! That's not very nice!"

"OMG Ryan... Sometimes you are so slow..." I ran to him and got his hands dragging him to his car.

We headed to the mall and did a little shopping which I thought quite entertaining. Despite the fact that all I do is follow him around. I don't usually go shopping except on special occasions like Christmas. Then had lunch in McDonald's and went to the Arcade. Ryan got mad at me for beating him in Car Racing. I told him to shoot some hoops with me which by the way I so suck at, I only played this game with him so his spirits will boost up when he wins which by the way happened. After an hour or so we went to the Carnival and men it was really fun. We kinda got in trouble because Ryan wanted to go inside the operating room and knowing Ryan he actually did and the guard almost caught us but luckily I was quick and grabbed Ryan making him hide in the trash bin which made him smell really stinky.

"You owe me one!" He told me while smelling his armpit. I laughed at his manners. " GOD! I smell so stinky. I can smell Ketchup and mustard on my shirt. Dang this is your fault Ryza! Stop laughing..."

"Stop complaining! If it weren't for me the guard would have caught you by now! Besides didn't you buy a new shirt earlier? and I think you absolutely smell amazing. Girls dig it!" then i saw his face brighten up.

"Really?" and that made me laugh harder. "Not very funny Ryz!" then dragged me to his car.

He changed his shirt and put on some perfume.

"Ryan... Come on!" I said to him. He was standing frozen in front of me.

"Uh-uh! no way!"

"uhu! yes way!" I got his hands making him sit in the roller coaster ride. and when the ride started his eyes got bigger. And I laughed at him.

"Relax! If you die at least I'm with you!" He looked at me with an angry face.

"Not helping!"

"hahahaha... Sorry! Don't worry this will be fun!"

Then the roller coaster got faster and faster and higher and higher and yeah I think you got the picture. Ryan was screaming because he got nervous and I told him to scream so he can release the tension. It helps and I don't want him to faint. I on the other hand was screaming for a different reason. I was screaming "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" but inside my head I was screaming _"Ohhhwwww-Miiiii-Goshhhhh! Ryan is holding my hands! AHHHHHHHHH!"_ I couldn't help but blush for the whole ride. I know you might think that its weird for me to blush alot when things like this happen since I've like known Ryan for so long so I should get use to him holding my hands. But hey! The girl just can't help it especially when your crazy about your Best friend!

When the ride ended Ryan got so Hyper and wanted more. But it was getting darker and I wanted to go to the beach so we decided to leave the carnival. When we got to the beach I took of my Converse which I was wearing by the way and walked with bear feet.

"Why do you prefer to go to the Beach in the evening?"

"I don't know Ry... maybe because I can think more and I love the breeze in the evening. They say that the air in the evening is better that the air in the morning since all the carbon dioxide goes up and oxygen goes down." i looked at him and saw him staring at me with a smile. _I love it when he smiles... Dang! stop it Ryz... Your just his best friend._

"You are so weird but I like it..." he looked away and stared at the waves. We were sitting down in the sand under the stary night. There was silence for what seemed like hours. Its only seldom Ryan becomes quite around me. But I kinda appreciate it when he is. I don't know why. After awhile I kinda got bored and since he is still caught up with the stars I tried breaking the silence.

"Uhmmm... sooooo...? Hows the crew doing?" _Damn that was a every stupid question. Uhhhhg... Ryza why are you so nervous... after all those years of knowing Ryan your still nervous. God! relax Ryza... Relax._

He still kept his eyes up " Well were doing really great! hahahaha... Dom is starting to miss you already... you should stop by the studio tomorrow. Were havin' rehearsals."

"hahahahaha... okay!"

"Who were you dreaming about this morning?" I froze for awhile. _Holy Crap!_

"What do you mean?" I said defensively.

"Well, when I got to your house saw you lying in the bed smiling." I just froze there... _Crap! What am I gonna say?... ' Uhmmm... Ohw! i was only dreaming about you asking me to be your Girlfriend that's all. ' No way. Come on... Think Ryza! Your suppose to be smart! Think... _

"uhmmm... Ohw. I was only dreaming about me hugging my teddy bear... remember Mr. Sneakertz?" _Okay... that was not so great. But please buy it Ryan._ I opened my eyes and looked at him he had that confused look in his face but then he smiled and laughed. _Thank God!_

"hahahahahaha... For a moment I thought you were dreaming about a guy or something..." Gulp.

"ohw... hahahahahahaha... Like thats gonna happen..." uUhrrrgggg... Then he looked at me and pulled my face and squeezed it with his two hands. "Uhmpf?"

"Ryza... Promise me one thing..." I stared at his Brown eyes. God! What is he gonna say... Relax Ryza... Don't get to over whelmed.

"Yes?" I blinked my eyes giving him a questioning look.

"Promise me that you will never Fart in front of your boyfriend! Cause your fart stinks!" then he let go of me and started laughing hysterically.

"Not very funny!" I turned my back on him.

"I'm so sorry... it's just that you really looked serious... But that was not what I was gonna say." he said still laughing.

"What is it then?" I said facing him. He turned serious and looked at me. "No joking this time!"

"I just wanted to say, promise me that you will tell me if ever someone courts you." he said smiling.

"And why would I do that?"

"Because I'm your best friend and I want to make sure that the guys worth it." I started blushing. Don't worry Ryan. The only guy I will say yes to will be worth it. trust me.

"I promise. Besides you're my best friend!"

Then we started talking and laughing shared our corny jokes and recalled our craziness when we were still young.

"I'm really blessed to have you as a best friend Ryz..."

"hahahahaha... good that you know!" he let out a small yawn and rested his head on my shoulders. I looked up then closed my eyes.

"I love you Ryza... thanks for being my best friend!" You're welcome. Sigh. _'I love you Ryan... More than best friends!'_


	3. Chapter 3

We were walking up to my apartment with his hands on my shoulders and mine on his hips.

"Thanks for the ride home..."

"Seriously Ryz? Did you honestly think I would allow my best friend to ride home alone considering how dangerous it can be?" I just let out a small laugh and looked at his twinkling eyes staring at me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help but blush... God he is so Cute!

"I had so much fun by the way... you know, just the two of us fooling around all day having the time of our lives... And I still can't forget your face while ridding the roller coaster!" I started laughing hysterically but suddenly stopped when I saw his face pouting.

"That's not very funny!" he said while I tried to hold my laughter.

I got my keys out and opened the door. "Sure you don't wanna stay for awhile?"

"Nah! It's getting late and I still have practice tomorrow..." then I suddenly yawned. He let out a small laugh and kissed my cheeks then whispered to my ear "Besides, you need to get some sleep." I felt my blood rising making my cheeks blush really hard "uhh-huh" was all I can say. Then he hugged me and kissed me good night again.

I went inside my room with a big smile on my face. I dropped my bag on the floor. I went directly to the bathroom to take a shower and change into my pajamas. Then I went to my study table and got out my Diary.

**June 11, Wednesday**

_Dear diary,_

_Gosh! I had so much fun today... I don't even know where to start.__  
__Well basically Ryan and I had fun. We had a date but he calls it "Best friends Day out" but I still think it was a date, right? People of opposite sex going out, just the two of them, is considered a date right? But who cares! I had fun with him!_

_We did lots of fun stuffs together! He went to my house early in the morning and woke me up... He said we would go out together and of course I got so excited. then we first went to the park since it was still too early to go to the mall. We played in the play ground. it was actually funny because we looked like a couple of 8 year old. After that we went to the mall and went shopping. then we went to the arcade. We ate lunch then quickly went to the Carnival! There we spent the whole afternoon screaming, and laughing. We almost got in trouble when Ryan and I sneaked in the operating room. Then we rode the Roller Coaster which was so hilarious. You should have seen his face! When we went down he looked like he was about to faint! After that we ate dinner then stopped by the beach for awhile... We had a little chit-chat. He actually brought me home tonight. And guess what diary? He kissed me...: D on the cheeks... at least! And also said he loved me... as best friends... at least!_

_He is really charming you know! He cares for me a lot and why he ... I mean shouldn't were practically Best Friends ... Ouch! What's the point of having so much high spirits about this stuff... I mean it's not like it's something new... we basically go out together whenever Ryan and I are free. He kisses me in the cheeks all the time... Tells me he loves me because I'm his best friend... Nothings new... I've been writing the same things ever since. Diary? When do you think will I ever be able to write down about our date and him kissing me on the chicks and him telling me he loves me more that best friends?_

_I guess that all for today diary. I'm getting a little tired now. Good night!_

_With x's and o's -Future Mrs. Ryza Conferido-_


End file.
